


Kiss My Mast

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Smut, Spanking, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: Sehun invites his neighbor on a cruise when he finds out it’s couples-only. There’s just one problem: they can’t stand each other.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Kiss My Mast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekzxo (2870)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/gifts).



> **Code:** EXC5B1  
>  **Prompt:** A needs a plus one to attend a cruise vacation. He invites his next door neighbor who he has no choice to ask because the ship leaves dock at the crack of dawn tomorrow, and the catch is... it’s a couples cruise trip. A can’t get on unless he’s paired with somebody else. Unfortunately, it has to be B. 
> 
> (Basically: A desperately invites B to a couples-only-cruise.)  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Thank you so much mods! And thank you for reading. I’ve never written much in the way of enemies-to-lovers so I enjoyed giving it my best shot!

**-0-**

Sehun sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few minutes. He was annoyed, and rummaging through his things to pack for this cruise wasn’t helping. It was only serving as a reminder, hammering home that he was being wrangled into this cruise by his ungrateful friends. Chanyeol had only asked him months back if he wanted to go on a cruise, and Sehun didn’t see any reason why not, it sounded like a relaxing way to spend a little break. Just the ocean, too much sun, and all the fruity cocktails he could swallow.

But Chanyeol had never been the most thorough person in the world, so he’d neglected to inform Sehun that the cruise was couples only until a mere 16 hours before they were set to leave. Which would have been an easy enough solution, if he and Chanyeol were both single, they could pretend to be a couple long enough to get on the boat. But Chanyeol’s plan always involved bringing along his longtime boyfriend Kyungsoo for the vacation.

He sighed again, slamming the suitcase lid down in frustration. Every date he’d been on for the past year had been a complete and utter disaster, or otherwise nothing he cared to revisit. Ever since Junmyeon broke up with him to ‘focus on his career,’ Sehun had been drawing the short straw when it came to his dating life.

The easiest solution would be to simply tell Chanyeol he was no longer going, that he backed out since there was no better half, no one he wanted to be stuck with for a week. He sighed, again, and walked away from the mess. He needed some air, it would help to clear his mind and help him figure out who he could possibly get to come along with him on pretty much no notice. Pocketing his keys, he toed on his shoes and slipped out of his apartment, taking the stairs. It wasn’t exactly like he had a ton of friends, never having been the most social person. What friends he did have were either already on the cruise or were so busy with their lives that they couldn’t drop everything and help him out of his pickle. As soon as he stepped out of the building, he breathed deeply, filling his lungs with fresh air. Or, as fresh as it really could be in a city. There was an eternal stench of smog and grease in the air, but it would do for the time being. He shook his head, and slowly started to walk the course of the street. It was evening, and he had 12 hours to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do.

As he rounded the corner, he halted abruptly, almost colliding with someone who seemed to be in a rush. “Oh, sorry-” the words died on his lips as he took a step back, staring at his neighbor. “Never mind, watch where you’re going.”

“Excuse me, princess, I’m not the one barging around corners,” a hint of a smile played on full lips.

It was infuriating. Sehun had run into Jongin many times over the course of their living next door to each other, and every time it ended in Sehun getting annoyed. Their first meeting, Jongin bumped into him while Sehun was holding a carrier of coffee, sending it spilling everywhere, and had only offered him a simple, “Relax, man, accidents happen.” And it had been no better from there. Jongin had soaked him in rainwater when he drove too quickly next to a gutter, to which he just laughed. Another time he was stumbling drunk, and kept asking Sehun to help him find his apartment while being a little too handsy, and that time Sehun left him almost passing out on his own doorstep, the closest he was willing to get to helping him. Plenty of other arguments had sprung up about too much noise, Sehun was always complaining about Jongin having too many people over too late at night, and Jongin would complain that Sehun made too much noise playing loud music.

“I’m not in the mood for your shit today, Jongin. Go harass someone else,” he said, stepping around him.

“Hey, come on, what are you always such a sourpuss for? It isn’t like you’re the only one with problems, you know,” Jongin said, falling into step next to him, clearly ignoring that Sehun didn’t exactly want his company.

Sehun shook his head. “Right. What is it, your Mommy didn’t wipe your ass for you?” He shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping his gaze focused on the ground. Jongin was a spoiled brat, after all, he wasn’t worth the annoyance.

But Jongin was never deterred. “One of these days you’ll come up with a better insult. But no, actually, I was going to be on vacation, but my friend makes terrible decisions and gambled our trip away.”

As much as Jongin annoyed him, he could see an opportunity. He wasn’t about to miss out on a trip because of Chanyeol. “...do you want to go on a cruise?”

**-1-**

Sehun shot a glare in Jongin’s direction. The cruise - mercifully they’d gotten on - was mostly unplanned, so the guests were free to mostly fill their time on the boat however they pleased, with events scattered in between if anyone wished to attend. Sehun was quickly regretting bringing Jongin, it probably would have been better to just forgo the trip altogether and spend his vacation days alone in his apartment. 

But he hadn’t been that smart, and now he had Jongin pestering him every five minutes while he tried to enjoy the hot tub.

“Do you think other animals go on little romantic trips? Y’know, penguins waddling down to see the sunset together and all?” Jongin asked, a dopey smile on his face. 

He rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t know.” He should have been relaxed, the water was hot and soothing against his skin, and he was submerged up to his chest. And yet all it was serving to do was irritate him. Not only did he have Jongin the question man trying to play a game Sehun didn’t understand, but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were right across from him being obnoxiously in love. Kyungsoo kept getting shy about it, turning his head away when Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him again. He’d scold him playfully, but it never lasted because he’d just start laughing at something Chanyeol whispered, and kiss him back.

It wasn't as though he wasn't used to all of this, of course. He'd known Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to be together almost as long as he'd known Chanyeol at all, so seeing them being nauseating was something of a common sight. What he wasn't quite as used to, however, was being surrounded by a bunch of other couples just as in love and just as obvious, if not more so. All the while, the person he couldn't stand the most kept pestering him.

"Come on, Sehun, why don't you ever like to just have fun?" Jongin said, poking him in the side.

Sehun rolled his eyes again. "Why do you like to have so much?"

"Because life is short. You're wasting your time being boring."

"Great. Can you go analyze my life from somewhere else? We're on this trip together, we don't have to spend every second around each other. Surely there are other people you can annoy," he grumbled, sliding away from him a bit.

"Pfft. Am I really that bad?"

"Yes. Go away," he waved a hand in his general direction, as though shooing him.

Jongin pouted a little bit, his bottom lip sticking out. But it only lasted for a moment, and then he was standing up and mercifully leaving. Sehun shook his head, not bothering to watch him go. He didn't care where he went, as long as that somewhere wasn't right next to him. It was bad enough that they had to share a room. So far, they hadn't actually dealt with that particular issue, since they'd just dumped their bags in the room and headed out for the tour of the ship. There was everything they might want, unlimited drinks and food, fancy dinners every evening, a movie theater and arcade. There was even a place for dancing, and for whatever other events they wanted to push onto the couples.

"Sehun, why are you being this way already?" Chanyeol asked, watching him.

He lifted a brow, surprised that they'd paid even a moment's attention. "What?"

"Come on, Jongin really doesn't seem that bad."

He snorted, "You know what he's like. A whiny little brat who doesn't take anything seriously. I don't have to be nice to him, he just got me on here. That's all I needed, I don't care what else he does," he shrugged, taking a sip of his pink-colored drink.

Kyungsoo's gaze shot past his shoulder, and Sehun turned slightly. Jongin was standing there, he'd come back to grab his towel. There was an unreadable look on his face, but it was clear he'd likely heard everything Sehun said. Wordlessly, he grabbed the towel and walked off. Sehun stared after him for a moment.

"That's all?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Not my problem," Sehun shrugged.

"You know you'll have to at least...pretend to be a couple with him on this cruise a couple of times, right?" Chanyeol said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Why? I'll just say we got in a fight."

“If that’s what works,” Chanyeol said with a shrug.

Sehun could tell by his tone that he didn’t think it was a good idea, but Sehun didn’t care to push it.

That night, Sehun entered the bedroom to see Jongin already there, sorting his things. He hadn't seen much of him the rest of the day, and he was more than happy for that. It was bad enough they had to live next door to each other, but having to share a space with him was unnerving. "So...what are we going to do?" he asked, glancing at the bed. Naturally, it was a couple's trip, so the room came equipped with only the one bed. And the room wasn't exactly spacious.

Jongin glanced back at him, as though unaware he'd entered until he spoke. "I don't know. I guess we sleep."

Sehun sighed, "I guess. You don't care about sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Why would I? Can you not stand me long enough to fall asleep?"

He paused, eyes narrowing. "Not really. But because I got us in this mess, it's fine."

"What have I ever done to you?" Jongin asked, genuine confusion crossing his face.

"What?"

"For you to be so annoyed even being around me. Forget it, I'm hopping in. You can sleep next to me or on the floor, your choice," he shrugged.

Sehun stared as Jongin silently slipped under the covers, rolling toward the wall and away from him. "Brat," he mumbled under his breath, before he grabbed his night clothes to change into.

When he returned, Jongin hadn't moved. Sehun lay carefully next to him, not wanting to touch him or get too close. But the bed was small, and it was a bit difficult. After sighing again, he rolled onto his side, facing away from Jongin. It was easier this way, maybe they could just pretend the other didn't exist for a little bit.

**-2-**

The next day, Sehun was even more grumpy than when he'd gotten on the ship. Somehow even being near Jongin seemed to set him on edge. Jongin had hardly said a word to him in the morning, only shuffled out of bed and grabbed his clothes to change into before Sehun could even think of anything to say. Not that he really had anything. He didn't feel bad about Jongin's confusion, or his question. After all, Jongin knew exactly why they hated each other.

He rested his chin in his palm as he watched Chanyeol and Kyungsoo across from him. They were having lunch, and Sehun glanced over, seeing Jongin in a group of people not far from them. He was talking to them, laughing. He watched quietly, observing the way he was so at ease around these strangers. Sehun had hardly said two words to anyone who he didn't already know. But what else could be expected from a party boy?

"I take it you two haven't really talked?" Kyungsoo said.

Sehun frowned, "What?"

"You and Jongin. You're staring, you know."

"I am not. I was just looking over there, what does it matter if he's there anyway?" he twirled his fork around on his plate uselessly.

He could see Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchange a look across from him, but he didn't want to even try and decipher what that meant.

"Just curious. He seems like a cool guy, actually, I guess that's why we were just...curious. I know he annoys you, but let's be real here, Sehun. Everyone annoys you," Chanyeol said, smiling.

"He's not, he's a spoiled brat. I can't stand him," he said simply, taking a bite. He could see Jongin still, the smile remaining on his face. He talked so easily with those around him, he noticed that everyone seemed to be listening to him. Charming, somehow, he supposed. If only they knew the real Jongin, he thought. "Whatever, this is fun. I mean you still owe me for putting me through hell, Chanyeol, but it is fun. What's better than unlimited drinks, after all?"

Chanyeol laughed, clapping his shoulder. "That's what I'm talking about. Let's party it up. Don't get too focused on the whole...love vacation thing, man. It's still a vacation! So we're here to party."

Sehun smiled a little and nodded, "You're right. Come on, let's go hang out in the hot tub some more."

**-3-**

“Are you going to be joining us for movie night?” One of the perky staff members asked, a perpetual smile on her face.

“Ah...sure,” he shrugged. There were a number of events scheduled, and some of them seemed painfully boring - there was a love-themed bingo game - but he didn’t see the harm in movie night. Admittedly, it would probably be a sappy mess he’d roll his eyes at, but it couldn’t be so bad. Maybe with some alcohol.

“Great! I’ll mark you down, and your partner is…?” she asked.

“Oh, this is a...couple thing?”

She laughed, a little confused. “Well of course! What’s better than a movie with the love of your life?”

He could think of a few. “Right, right, yeah. Uh, his name is Jongin,” he offered.

To his surprise, Jongin didn’t seem to mind the idea. He simply smiled and said it sounded fun when Sehun told him that he’d sort of accidentally signed them up to be there. “Maybe we can at least sit in different areas,” Sehun mumbled as they waited to be seated.

Jongin glanced at him, lips pressing together. “I don’t think that’s likely.”

And surely enough, they were escorted to their seats together. Or more accurately, seat. “Uh...this is...kind of weird?” Sehun said, frowning at the large chair.

“Is it not to your liking? It’s for the both of you, of course, so you can cuddle or just be close while watching the movie, isn’t that romantic?” the escort explained, a happy smile on his face.

He supposed he should have expected something like that, otherwise it might not have been nearly so pressing to have the name of his pretend boyfriend. “Oh. Right. What if we’re fighting and you know...don’t really want to be this close to each other?”

Jongin lightly whacked him, “Oh, come on. Now you’re just being a baby.”

“Oh dear...well…” the escort leaned in conspiratorially, “If you two need it...we do have onboard counseling. I can pen you in an appointment.”

“Oh...no, that’s-”

“Yes. We’d like that,” Jongin said, suddenly lacing Sehun’s fingers in his own.

He fought the urge to pull away. The escort made a note of their names, and he quickly walked away to help the next couple. “Why did you do that?” he asked, releasing Jongin to sit in the chair. He pressed as close to one side as he could, he didn’t want to have to get closer than was necessary.

“It might be fun,” was all he said.

They ignored each other for a little while, waiting for the movie to begin. But once the opening screen popped up, Jongin suddenly shifted closer. Sehun glanced toward him, but didn’t think much of it, maybe he was just trying to get comfortable. Ten minutes passed, and Jongin suddenly laid a hand on his knee. 

“What are you doing?” he whispered, frowning. He didn’t want the little brat touching him.

“Come on, Sehun, cuddle with me,” Jongin said, pouting a little. The acknowledgment seemed to be all he needed, because then his arms were wrapping around Sehun, pulling him close. 

“Get off me,” Sehun said, shoving him halfheartedly.

“Why?” He didn’t move. 

“I don’t even like you, I don’t want you this close to me,” he said. He’d lost track of anything happening onscreen, too busy avoiding Jongin.

Jongin frowned. “I was just playing…”

“Yeah, well stop-”

“Shh, we’re trying to watch,” came the harsh whisper of the couple behind them.

Sehun sighed, and shoved Jongin. He stood up, walking out of the theater. If Jongin wasn’t going to stop then he would force it to stop. Annoyance ran through him, arms crossing over his chest. What kind of nerves did that brat have?

Unfortunately, as soon as he exited, someone followed. “What is your problem?”

Sehun spun around, staring at Jongin. “You’re my problem.”

“What have I even done to you? You just walk around hating me for no reason,” he said, voice escalating.

“Do I really need to give you a reason?” he asked, taking a step closer. “You’re a selfish, spoiled brat. You don’t care about anyone but yourself, you’re inconsiderate. I’ve had to live next to you for way too long, and all you do is throw parties and act like you’re still a teenager. You complain about me just to look good to the building manager when you’re the one causing all of the disturbances. Why should I like you?”

Jongin clenched his jaw. “You just want to hate me! You’re acting like you’re so much smarter and more mature than I am, but you’re not. You’re in your twenties and you hate any idea of fun, you’re just bitter and jaded for no reason.”

“How do you even know if I have a reason or not? You don’t know me, Jongin. And I don’t care for you to.” Everything was telling him to turn back, walk away. 

“That’s what makes you even more immature than me. You pretend like you’re so together, but you don’t even want to be civil once you decide you don’t like someone. I’d still want to know you, but there’s no reasoning with someone as stubborn as you. The only time you’re halfway decent is when you want something from me. I could have said no to this whole thing, but I thought it would help. So just forget it,” Jongin said, voice low. He turned, walking away.

Sehun sighed, mumbling “whatever” under his breath before he left to go find Chanyeol.

**-4-**

“This is dumb…” Sehun grumbled, but allowed Chanyeol to pull him along anyway. They were playing the newlywed game as an event, and Chanyeol had already practically begged Kyungsoo to attend, which he did. Kyungsoo was only able to resist Chanyeol’s insistence for so long, but he’d only agreed if Sehun and Jongin came as well.

They hadn’t really spoken after their argument. Sehun didn’t know where Jongin had slept, only that he didn’t return to their room, and he was gone when Sehun woke up. But when Kyungsoo asked if he’d join, he simply smiled and agreed, as though nothing had even happened.

They took their seats, waiting on other couples to arrive or the event to get going. He didn’t know how it was going to go, considering he and Jongin really didn’t know each other that well. But it made his friend happy, so he supposed they could guess. 

After more people filed in, the perky attendant clapped three times to grab their attention. “Okay, now that we have everyone, I’ll explain how this works. We’ll separate everyone, one of you will go on the left side of the room, the other will take the right. We’ll distribute white boards to all of you. The right side will be guessing the left side’s answer to begin, then we’ll switch. We have a bunch of fun questions for everyone, so go ahead and choose which of you will be where,” she said.

Sehun looked at Jongin. “Uh…”

“I’ll take the left,” he said, standing up and immediately moving across from Sehun. Kyungsoo followed suit next to him.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Chanyeol said, elbowing him gently.

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed, though his voice was rather droll. He didn’t want to know about this brat, didn’t want to see Jongin try to figure out what his favorite flavor of ice cream was like they were friends or guess about things he had no clue of.

“Okay! So as a reminder, I’m about to ask the question, then both of you will write the answer. Right side, you’re answering for yourself. Left side, you’ll be answering what you think your partner’s answer is. Understood?” she smiled, glancing around. “Okay, first question. Easy start, when is their birthday?”

He blinked, trying to remember anything celebratory from him. That wasn’t exactly easy, given he had parties all the time anyway. He quickly made a guess, writing down August 4.

When time was called, he glanced up, looking at Jongin’s board with January 14th written. Oh, that made sense, he supposed.

“Oh no, someone has a bad memory,” the attendant said with a laugh, gesturing to Sehun’s board.

He glanced away. Why had they agreed to this again? It wasn’t like they were going to have much luck guessing.

“Okay, what is your partner’s favorite color?”

Sehun glanced at Jongin, seeing him writing down his answer. He didn’t know. He didn’t wear a ton of color, his phone case was simple and black, there wasn’t a lot to go on. He wrote down black. When time was called, he looked up to see blue written. 

The game continued mostly to his detriment. He learned - and guessed incorrectly - that Jongin’s favorite pizza topping was simply cheese, that he had two siblings, and on their fake first date he’d worn jeans and a white sweater. The only question he managed to get correct was what genre of music did he like the most, which he gathered from the loud rap that usually played when he had one of his parties.

But then it was time to switch, and Sehun was thankful to be out of the hot seat. The attendant always had such disappointment in her eyes whenever someone would get something wrong, even though she laughed it off. 

“What is your partner’s favorite season?” 

He hummed for a moment before writing down autumn. He didn’t hold any expectations that Jongin would get anything right, they hadn’t exactly had many civil conversations.

But when time was up, he looked up to find “fall” written on his board.

Lucky guess. There were only four seasons, he was bound to get one right. But it continued. Jongin correctly guessed Sehun’s favorite ice cream was chocolate, that he took his coffee black, and his biggest guilty pleasure was reality tv. 

The attendant called the game closed, and Chanyeol rushed over to Kyungsoo, pulling him into a hug. Kyungsoo protested that Chanyeol should put him down, but he couldn’t help but laugh. They’d gotten all but one correct, Chanyeol having forgotten Kyungsoo’s shoe size by one number. 

“How...did you know all that?” Sehun asked, frowning slightly.

A smile came to Jongin’s face. “What, do you think I’m a stalker now?”

“Pfft, no, I was just curious. Do you just have really great luck or something?”

“I just...I don’t know, pay attention I guess. See you might not want to know me, but I’ve wanted to know you as insufferable as you might be. So I noticed when you brought home certain things a lot, like the ice cream, and I can’t exactly tune out all of those terrible housewife shows you watch,” Jongin said, still smiling, though he was watching Sehun carefully. 

He blinked. “Oh...I guess I’m the asshole today then?”

“Aren’t you every day?” Jongin countered, but he was laughing.

Sehun swatted his arm, “Brat.”

**-5-**

“So...why are you two here today?” asked the smiling counselor.

“We can’t get along,” Jongin said simply.

Sehun stared at the counselor, and back at Jongin. Yixing was his name, he noticed the name tag on his chest. 

“Oh no, that’s not good. And on our lovely cruise? How long have you two been together?”

“Uh...a year,” Sehun said. They’d been neighbors a little longer, and he realized the trouble of all of this was that it would all be a lie. Not that he really cared much, anyway.

“Wow, a year can be a long time. Have you two fought a lot? Or is it just recent?”

“Pretty much the whole time,” Sehun said. He didn’t know why they were doing this, it was pointless and silly. They weren’t together. When the cruise was said and done they’d probably go back to simply being neighbors who couldn’t stand each other.

“I see, and what have these fights been about?”

“Everything-“ Sehun started. 

“He starts it a lot. He gets mad at me for everything, and he just holds a grudge. I can apologize and say it was an accident, but he still holds onto it,” Jongin said.

Sehun gaped at him. Where was this coming from? “Me? You’re just a spoiled brat. You never take responsibility for anything you do, you’re inconsiderate, you don’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“I try to care about you, but you won’t even let me!”

“Okay...let’s take a breath,” Yixing cut in. “There’s a lot of feelings going on here...and you’re both valid, of course. There are reasons you both are feeling this way. It’s important if you can both just also listen to what each other has to say. Communication is vital. Let’s start with Sehun...what does Jongin do that you find inconsiderate?”

“Everything. He throws parties at all times of night, he drives through gutters when it’s raining and soaks people, he bumps into people and hardly even apologizes. It’s awful,” he said. He didn’t know how Jongin was going to try and pin this on him.

“What’s wrong with having fun? Sehun is always so uptight, he can’t stand the idea of anyone having fun around him. He’s spent this whole cruise being miserable even, he doesn’t know how to just lighten up. I do apologize when I screw up, it’s just not good enough for him,” Jongin said, pouting. “But he’s still my baby, I just want him to love me as much as I love him.”

Sehun clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to look at Jongin’s pouty lips. “You’re always looking to make me the asshole.”

“Ah...okay, I think...maybe you two should see a regular therapist,” Yixing said, a forced kind of smile on his face, “I’m only here for petty disputes like who took more pineapple from the bar.”

Jongin and Sehun shared a look, disbelief running across their faces before they burst into laughter.

-

After the session, they agreed to spend the rest of the day apart. The tension felt clearer, somehow, maybe due to a mutual understanding of torturing the poor counselor. Yixing had no choice but to kick them out. He didn’t know where Jongin went, but he went to find Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They were poolside, and Chanyeol was trying to feed Kyungsoo grapes, while Kyungsoo kept shaking his head and pretending like he didn’t love every second of the attention.

He sat next to Kyungsoo, letting his legs hang in the pool. “You two having fun?”

“Of course. What’s better than a week with my love and having unlimited food and drink? Nothing at all,” Chanyeol said, offering Kyungsoo another grape.

“You two are ridiculous. But that’s good,” he said, watching as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Even still, it wasn’t even a minute later that he parted his lips and let Chanyeol push the fruit into his mouth. 

“Come on, are you telling me you’re miserable?”

Sehun hummed softly. “I’m not miserable.” He didn’t know exactly what he was exactly, admittedly. It was fun, and the ability to be away from work was always a plus. But he was surrounded by couples all in love, and he was stuck with someone who got on his nerves. He wasn’t really that bad, maybe, occasionally. 

“Something on your mind?” Kyungsoo asked, poking him gently.

He felt his cheeks get warm. “Oh...uh, nothing,” he said. He didn’t want to admit that he’d been thinking of Jongin, they already kept trying to tell him how Jongin wasn’t so bad. And maybe he wasn’t. He didn’t know why Jongin was less irritating now when he’d already tried to make him look bad. Maybe it was because they’d been able to break the tension with Yixing, maybe it was because he did look a little bit cute when he pouted.

He realized, as he glanced around the deck for a face that wasn't there, that he missed him. He sighed, muttering that he’d be back, and went off to find Jongin. He couldn’t explain what it was, or why, just that had an urge to see him again already.

Jongin was a pretty easy person to find, though. He was in the on-board arcade, tapping away on the buttons. Sehun shook his head, he acted like a child still, but simply seeing Jongin soothed something inside of him. “Hey,” he said softly.

Jongin turned slightly to see who it was, and a smile slipped onto his face. “Hey, Sehun. What’s up?” His fingers never left the buttons.

“I...oh, I don’t know. I heard there was a party tonight…” It was pretty silly, there were dance parties held every night of the cruise.

“Yeah? You want to go?” 

“Uh, sure...might be fun,” he agreed, though he’d really been the one to ask in the first place.

“You know...I think this is the first time you’ve ever come looking for me. It’s nice,” Jongin said with a playful smile.

“Whatever. Scoot over, I wanna play.” 

That evening, the party was pretty much as he expected. The music was loud, the couples were all over each other. At least there were better drinks than most of the parties he’d had the displeasure of going to.

Jongin took his hand, leading him through people as though he knew exactly what he was doing. And he supposed he did, being that he held so many parties of his own. He let Jongin lead him through, getting him a drink from one of the overly friendly bartenders.

“So, Sehun, do you think you’ll dance with me tonight?” Jongin asked, smiling and leaning in close to be heard. 

Sehun felt a shiver run down his spine at his closeness. But he quickly shook it off, this kid was still a brat. “Dance?”

“Yeah,” Jongin laughed, “Half the reason I’m always throwing parties is because I really love to dance.”

“Oh,” was all he could really say to that. He didn’t know, it wasn’t like he saw much Jongin did other than drive him crazy. “I guess I will.”

Jongin smiled and quickly took that as an invitation, pulling him along to the dance floor. Sehun downed his drink and quickly set it on a passing waiter’s tray. His head was spinning with everything going on at once, and then Jongin’s hands were on him, holding his hips. He jolted slightly, but realized he had agreed to this dance. 

“Just relax,” Jongin said, laughter in his voice.

He smiled a little, unable to help himself. Jongin was reassuring, so he allowed him to guide him. 

He didn’t know how long they danced, Jongin’s hands always on him. He pulled him close during slow dances. Even when Sehun felt embarrassed and wanted to stop, Jongin would just squeeze him and reassure him that if he was still having fun there was nothing to be embarrassed about. So he kept dancing, letting Jongin guide him and pull him wherever he wanted him.

It was fun. His head was dizzy from alcohol, and he found himself smiling more than he had in a long while. It was hard not to, with the way Jongin kept holding him, and the way they seemed to fit together so well when they danced.

He didn’t know how long they danced, but it all at once came over him that he was desperate for fresh air. “Gotta...I need to step out,” he said, leaning close to Jongin’s ear.

“I’ll come with you,” he said. 

Sehun said nothing, and made his way through the crowd of people. Jongin was never far behind him, following closely until they escaped the room. He breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the ocean air. The moon was full and bright, and there was a subtle chill to the slight breeze.

“Feel better?” Jongin asked.

They walked to the railing, leaning forward to watch the black water. “Yeah, it was getting hot in there. I feel so tired.”

Jongin laughed, “Me too. But that’s okay, it isn’t so bad to have fun sometimes, is it?”

“I have fun,” Sehun countered, “Maybe it isn’t partying every night like some brats I know, but I do have fun. Responsible fun.” Even as the words left his lips, he knew how lame it sounded.

“Yeah? You never just...do something impulsive? Just for the hell of it?”

Sehun watched the reflection of the moon on the water silently for a moment. “Mm...not really. I overthink things a lot.”

“I noticed.” Jongin bumped his shoulder with his own. His words weren’t unkind. “If you didn’t care about the consequences, what would you want to do right this second?”

“Right now?” He paused, considering the setting and situation around him. “Honestly...nothing, I’m feeling good right now. I’d like it to stay the same. What about you?”

“Mm…I’d kiss you.”

Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. He turned, staring at him. Had he really just said that? They couldn’t even stand one another, or at least maybe hadn’t previously. He didn’t seem all that bad in the moment. “Why?”

“Why not? There’s something kind of fun about kissing someone who can’t stand you. Or are you learning to like me a little bit?”

Sehun swore softly under his breath. Of course, leave it to Jongin to be this arrogant. At the same time, he hoped he wasn’t blushing. “You’re still a spoiled brat,” he said, unable to say anything else.

Jongin laughed, and suddenly his hands were back on Sehun, turning him and pressing him against the railing. Jongin paused for just a moment, their faces close and pressed near each other. Sehun let out a small sound in the back of his throat, and then Jongin’s lips were on his.

He’d kissed plenty of people before, and some of them had been nice. But nothing compared to the way his knees felt suddenly weak as Jongin kissed him. His lips were soft and gentle, pressing soft kisses over and over against him. He let out a quiet sound in the kiss, his arms automatically wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. 

Jongin kissed him breathless, hands roaming gently over his hips and back as his lips moved against Sehun’s, as his tongue pressed against the seam of his lips. Sehun moaned softly, thankful for the support of the railing as he parted his lips, kissing Jongin back hungrily. All thoughts of Jongin the brat were forgotten, all he could focus on was the soft sensation of his lips and the dizzying touches of his hands. 

All too soon, Jongin drew away, a smile on his face. “See? Impulsive isn’t always bad.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

-

Sehun moaned loudly as Jongin pressed fingers inside of him, spreading him open slowly and carefully. They’d rushed to get to their room, after Jongin had teasingly pressed his knee between Sehun’s legs and Sehun grinded down onto his thigh. Their clothes had been shed before he could think, because Jongin’s hands were all over him, caressing his ass and spreading his legs open on the bed. 

“Please...just fuck me,” he pleaded, unable to care that he sounded pathetic or needy right now. He just knew he needed Jongin, all he could think about was more.

“Patience, my sweet,” Jongin teased, curling his fingers in a way that made Sehun cry out.

He was shaking all over from the pleasure Jongin had brought him from only his fingers. He needed to be filled, ached to have Jongin inside of him. “Please...oh, fuck, please.”

“Well...you have been good for me,” Jongin said, slipping his fingers out of Sehun and swatting the inside of his thigh.

He groaned, and spread his legs further apart for Jongin. All thoughts of their disagreements were long gone, he could only stare at just how gorgeous Jongin was, and wasn’t sure how he’d never fully noticed. Sure, he always knew he was handsome, but he had such a perfect face and a body to match, and it was all very difficult to hate. 

He licked his lips as Jongin slicked up his cock, hoping that they could do this again so he could have a chance to taste him. But he was too needy right now, it had been too long. Jongin settled between his thighs, and playfully ran the tip of his cock along Sehun’s ass, teasing him.

“Stop teasing…” he whined.

“Now who’s the brat?” Jongin said with a laugh. 

Sehun was going to protest, but all at once Jongin fucked into him. He moaned, clutching the pillows as he was stretched open on his cock. There was only a small amount of pain from all of the preparation Jongin had taken care to do, and all he could feel was blinding pleasure. Jongin didn’t stop until his entire length was seated inside of Sehun, and he was left breathless.

He wound his legs around Jongin’s hips, wanting him closer and closer. Jongin didn’t move, running his hand along Sehun’s stomach instead, feeling the expanse of muscles there. Sehun sighed softly, adjusting to the sensations, when Jongin suddenly pinched his nipple. He shivered, arching into the touch. Jongin leaned in, still seated inside of Sehun, and pressed his lips to his chest. He sucked softly, and Sehun writhed underneath him. “Please…” he breathed out again.

Seemingly taking pity on his plight, Jongin began to slowly move his hips in and out of him. Sehun moaned, fingers still clutching the pillow behind his head as Jongin fucked him deep and slow. It was the agonizing type of pleasure, not immediately satisfying to what he needed, but keeping him on edge and desperate. 

But he was feeling impatient. He wanted his release and he wanted it sooner rather than later. Suddenly, he latched onto Jongin and shifted to change their position. Jongin laughed, letting Sehun reposition so that Jongin was laying on his back, and Sehun was straddling his hips. He wasted little time, guiding Jongin’s cock back to his entrance, and dropped his weight down onto him. They both moaned at the sensation, and Sehun placed his hands on Jongin’s chest to brace himself.

He set a grueling pace, bouncing on Jongin’s cock desperately. But he was unable to think of anything except the pleasure that filled every part of him, needy and aching for more. Jongin’s hands held tight onto his hips, fingers digging bruises into his skin. Sehun didn’t care, enjoyed the sensation of his fingers because it meant he wanted it just as much.

Jongin kept groaning underneath him, and Sehun watched his beautiful face contort in pleasure. His lips parted prettily, eyes squeezed closed and jaw clenched. Somehow, annoyingly, still perfect. Sehun clenched his fingers on Jongin’s torso, likely leaving marks as he fucked himself open on Jongin’s dick. 

Warmth and pleasure filled his entire body the more he bounced on Jongin’s length. He was on fire, and he was sweaty, and his legs were starting to shake, but it didn’t matter because his head was full of thoughts of Jongin and pleasure. A sharp smack landed on his ass, and he moaned loudly, movement stilting for a moment. 

“Do that again…” 

He continued to move on Jongin’s cock, rolling his hips onto him in slower motions. Jongin complied, smacking his ass loudly. Sehun groaned, swearing under his breath. Another smack, and he faltered again. 

Jongin took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Sehun and roll them again to where Sehun was under him again. Sehun’s breathing was heavy, but he didn’t mind the change. Jongin fucked into him roughly, making Sehun’s back arch off the bed

He smacked his ass again, and Sehun could feel himself getting closer to that delicious sensation of pleasure. He reached between their bodies, fingers wrapping around his length and stroking himself with Jongin’s movements. Jongin was working him open at a brutal pace, hips snapping into him as he switched between simply grabbing his ass and spanking him.

With another sharp smack against his already aching ass, Sehun’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, a wave of warmth and desire washing over his entire body as he moaned loudly. He felt dizzy and hot, sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. Come hit his chest and dropped onto his stomach, and he was left gasping, overwhelmed with the intensity of his climax. He’d never come that hard in his life. 

Jongin was still fucking him, desperately chasing his own release. Everything felt like too much, was too sensitive, but part of him liked it. He clenched his ass around him weakly, and it was only a few more thrusts before Jongin was shaking and crying out his name as he came. 

Sehun caressed his face, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. When Jongin seemed to come down from his pleasure high, he opened his eyes again, and a smile came to his lips.

**-6-**

Sehun groaned softly, the sunshine streaming on his face. He rolled onto his side, and was stopped by the feeling of another body pressed against his. Jongin, he quickly realized, his brain beginning to defog and take in what had happened last night.

It all came back, and he sighed softly, letting his fingers trail lightly along Jongin’s arm wrapped around him. It was their last day on the cruise, but he didn’t want to move. For once, everything was okay.

“Mm...morning,” Jongin said, voice raspy and quiet with sleep.

“Morning.” He turned so he was face to face with him, watching the way the golden sun shined on his face. He took in his sharp cheekbones, the way his lips were plush and parted. “Jongin?”

“Hm?” he mumbled, eyes cracking open again.

“Do you...regret any of this?”

That got him awake. “What? Of course not...do you?”

“No. I was just asking. Well...maybe one thing. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are never going to stop gloating about this,” he mused.

Jongin laughed, “It helps your ego to be wrong sometimes.”

He smiled a little, but was silent. He reached out to caress his face. “I’m...I’m really sorry for the way I’ve been toward you for so long. You really didn’t deserve...any of it. I am an asshole, I’m sorry...” he said. He didn’t know why he felt an overcoming urge to just apologize suddenly, but he couldn’t resist. He didn’t like the thought of making him sad. 

Jongin’s lips twitched in a smile, and he pulled him in closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Don’t be sorry. It happened this way for a reason maybe. But I have no regrets, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Sehun kissed him softly. “Okay. I forgive you too, you know.”

“Why wouldn’t you? I didn’t do anything,” he said, though he was laughing. “Okay, fine. I might have been a dick, but only because I wanted your attention. You can make it up to me in bed the next week, how about that?”

Sehun smiled and swatted his hip, “Brat.” But he wasn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
